


Gotcha

by Vanilla_Raindrops



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Government Conspiracy, Love Triangles (sort of), Multi, Mystery, Neck Kissing, Paizuri, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Raindrops/pseuds/Vanilla_Raindrops
Summary: Cedrika got arrested for a crime, a crime that she didn't even commit. After pleading and begging the officers in the car with her, she ends up finding a way to "escape", but the method she uses ends up only sucking her in further into the trouble she already was in.





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is short because it was supposed to be a one shot at first, but then I saw it had the potential to be a story with multiple chapters.  
> First time ever writing a mystery/police story, hope it's good lmao, and if the plot isn't good I hope that at least the porn is :3
> 
> Pic of the three characters, made by yours truly: https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/vanvanroo/avaaws-gotcha-fake-screenshot

Cedrika yelped as she got pushed into the police car, her handcuffs clicking as she stumbled down on the burning leather seats, warm from the afternoon summer sun radiating from outside into the car. She sat up, grunting, and jumped when the car door closed next to her. The two officers climbed up in the front seat, and the car started. Cedrika moved forward, her face almost touching the barrier between her seat and theirs as she made a panicked expression. “P-please, I keep telling you, I didn't do it!! I was framed!” she cried out.

None of the two officers said a word.

“Why won't you believe me?? I didn't do anything, it wasn't me!!”

The driver stayed silent, and the other officer turned around, looking at her with a stern expression. “Look kiddo, there were witnesses, they all told us you're the one who did it. And I mean, it's not like you'll face THAT much prison time…” he looked at his colleague and shrugged. “I think.”

Her eyes widened in horror. She shook her head slowly, clinging to the seat. “N-no, no way. P-please, y-you're joking, right…?” She asked quietly, her voice cracking with emotion.

“Sorry, it's just like that sometimes.” The man said.

Cedrika gasped and moved back on the seat. She felt warm tears roll down her cheeks, and looked at them as they fell on her pink skirt, tinting it with a slightly darker shade of pink with every drop. She sniffled, looking out the window. Was she really going to prison? Was this really happening?

The car slowed down, and the driver sighed, pulling out a tissue box from underneath his seat and taking out a tissue, then handing it over to Cedrika. “Here.”

She took it clumsily, the handcuffs making it a bit hard for her to move her hands, and blew her nose. Although she still felt more tears, and it seemed like they were only getting worse. Her small cries were starting to turn into violent sobs, and no tissue could stop them. The car stopped abruptly, and the driver groaned. “Jesus Christ dude, is that what they teach the newbies at your school now, how to make people cry??”

The other officer looked down in shame. The driver looked around, then opened up the door. “C'mon, I gotta ask yah something real quick.” He climbed out of the car, and the other officer followed. 

They both walked right next to the car, and started talking.

She couldn't hear them through the car, but it seemed they were talking about her, as they were constantly gesturing towards her with their hands. Cedrika wiped away her tears, then looked around the car. Maybe she could escape while they were distracted..? Her eyes fell on the ID cards of the two officers, and she stretched her arms, grunting softly.Thank god for the tinted windows, these guys didn't see anything.

She finally grabbed them, and looked through them. 

The driver, thick neck, square jaw, short brown hair, tanned skin and freckled cheeks, was named Marcus White, aged 30. The other officer, pale, with a slightly more delicate body, bleach blonde hair with clear blue eyes, was named Ray Dukes, aged 28.

“ _ Huh, young…”  _ She realized they were probably both relatively new, looking at their ages, they were the youngest police officers she'd encountered. They were still older than her, of course, she was only 19 after all. She scratched the piercing on her nose. She had to admit, they were both pretty hot. 

“…” she looked away from the badges for a second, and to the window, looking at both men for a few seconds, then back to the badges.

She quickly shook her head. What the hell, no time to let her hormones get in the way! Now that she had the badges, she could just-

Before she could finish her thought, both doors opened, and both officers slid in the seats, side to side to her. She looked at both, a bit terrified, trying to hide the badges as best as she could. “I-is there a p-problem..?” She stuttered, feeling their gazes on her. She was pretty nervous. The atmosphere was a little more tense than before, and both men were looking at her hands, hidden in between her legs. Judging by their looks, they definitely saw her snatch the badges away, and she didn't know what to do now. Should she give them back? Should she deny she ever took them? The first option would probably be the safest one, but at the same time, she didn't want to, although she didn't exactly know why.

Both men closed the car doors, and she heard the locks click. She started to sweat. She was definitely not getting out of there. 

Both men scooted closer. She felt her heart pick up the pace as their hands brushed against her legs. 

“How about that… you actually took our badges, huh?” Marcus said softly, slowly removing his jacket. Cedrika looked the other way.. She blushed softly and looked down, seeing Ray loosening his tie. As tense as the situation was, for Cedrika, it seemed she couldn't help but to feel a little… aroused? It was stupid, it's not like them removing a piece of clothing meant anything. It was pretty hot outside, and their uniforms seemed a bit heavy, and so it was only logical, right? And their hands, now barely touching her absolute territory between her skirt and her stockings, tickling her exposed skin with each slight movements? It was probably just a coincidence, right?

“Not talking..? You know, we might reconsider your arrestation if you give us our badges back..” Ray mumbled, and Cedrika couldn't help but shiver, feeling both men move even closer.

“How about that..?” Marcus murmured.

Cedrika was speechless. She could feel their hands on her thighs now, both dangerously close to her crotch. And she couldn't help but notice how they moved from side to side, gently stroking them. She blushed a deep crimson, closing her eyes. After a few seconds of silence, she moved her hands up, revealing the badges, and both men smirked. 

“Why, thank you miss~” Ray mumbled and smiled, grabbing his badge and tossing it across the car. Marcus did the same, their eyes still locked onto Cedrika, not even flinching. The girl curled up her toes inside her shoes in excitement. She had to admit, as odd as this was getting, she was honestly hoping it would go even further. She was helpless in front of these two policemen, both strength-wise and just because it was two against one. And yet it felt more exciting than scary. She wondered where it could possibly go, although in the back of her mind she knew what would happen next.

And then she yelped, feeling a hand press gently against her panties. “Wh-aaahhh…” she moaned softly, instinctively closing her legs. Marcus chuckled and moved one of her legs back up on his lap. “Oohhh, I think we'll need a bit more than just that to let you go, right Ray?”

Ray nodded, doing the same with her other leg, and moved his hand to cup Cedrika's breast, moving his mouth close to her ear. “Don't you worry, pretty face, we'll try to be gentle.” He whispered, nibbling on her earlobe as he started to fondle her breast. Cedrika moaned, feeling Marcus's fingers rub up and down on her clit, still over her panties. 

“Pretty wet huh? Are you always like this..?” Marcus asked, pressing harder against her panties with his fingers.

Cedrika whimpered softly and blushed.

That was a good question. Why was she getting this wet? She never got like this before. Was it… because of them? Because she had never had something like this before? Because she would've never imagined these two good looking men would take an interest in her… at the same time?

Whatever it was, it definitely was exciting her, and the two officers saw that. 

Marcus's fingers slid in her panties, and Cedrika couldn't help it as a loud moan slipped out of her mouth. She gasped and quickly closed her eyes, a bit ashamed of that. Marcus moved his head up and chuckled, and Cedrika shivered with pleasure, feeling his damp warm breath tickle her ear. “It's alright, make all the noise you want, nobody's gonna hear.”

Right as he said that, Ray's hand slid under her tank top, and he pinched her nipple, resulting in a gasp and a moan from Cedrika. “Oohh, sensitive, hm?” he asked softly. Cedrika nodded weakly, and moaned again as he tugged and pulled on it.

And then Marcus's fingers slid inside of her. She gasped, whimpering softly at the new sensation. The man realized this and smirked. “Oh, a virgin?”

Ray chuckled. “This is getting better by the second.”

But suddenly, she felt the fingers slide out, and heard Marcus grunt. She looked at him, confused. Ray tilted his head. 

“You wanna take this further?”

A second or two passed, and then Cedrika squeaked, blushing a deep crimson under the man's serious gaze. “M-me? Y-yes, I-I would l-like to…”

Marcus looked around the car.

“It's a bit too small for us three.”

He then pointed outside to the building right next to them, where they had parked.

“There's a hotel right there, what do you say we..”

“A crazy idea…” Ray looked down, then shot his head back up happily “I love it!” he said, sliding his hand from under Cedrika's, who was still a bit confused, and frantically looked at one and then at another. “B-but, I-” she stopped, realizing her position. A small part of her mind didn't wanna obey them. But the most vocal part of her really wanted to go. She was better off following them anyways. They were police officers, not some random guys. She was already a suspect, if she disobeyed, things could go bad for her. 

“O-okay..”

She quickly replaced her clothes back, and turned around at one of the doors. She slid out the car, and Ray grabbed her arm. “While I'm like 90% sure you won't run away, I'm still taking some precautions.” he whispered into her ear. 

He had a strong grip, so there was no way she could rapidly get rid of him. She followed the two inside, and Marcus rented a room. The hotel staff  shot a quick look to her and Ray, her eyes going to the girl's handcuffs, and made an amused expression as she handed Marcus the key.

The trio walked up to the room, and during the whole trip, Cedrika could feel Ray's fingers gently and ever so slightly stroking her arm, sending soft waves of pleasure down her body. As soon as they arrived to their room, she got pushed onto the bed, falling on her back, the mattress creaking softly with the impact. She looked up, her hands on her head as she didn't know where to put them, and blushed, quickly looking away. Two shirt and pants hit the floor, and a weight was added to the bed as the two men quickly climbed on it. 

“Now, where were we…” Marcus mumbled, stroking Cedrika's inner thigh with his hand.

Ray unlocked the girl's handcuffs, removed her shirt and bra, then cuffed her wrists again. The girl blushed madly, closing her eyes as she felt air brush against her exposed chest. “Pretty much there, if I remember correctly..” The blonde said, moving his mouth to the girl's right nipple. Cedrika moaned softly with the contact of the man's wet tongue on her nipple, and blushed as she felt her skirt and panties get slid off her slender legs. 

She was then flipped onto her stomach, right on top of Ray, and squeaked, feeling two hard and hot things poke at her butthole and vagina. She looked behind her and blushed madly. Marcus was staring at her rear with a hungry expression.

“You got a cute ass, miss.” He slapped it and Cedrika yelped and moaned. “Her thighs are great too, feels like I'm touching dough.” he then added, a bit quieter.

Ray moved his hips, making Cedrika whimper and move her head down as she felt the tip of his dick rub against her hole. “I'd say I prefer her boobs.”

Marcus scoffed. “Of course you do.”

Cedrika closed her eyes, feeling both of their dicks press against her holes. “Aahh, she's a little bit small, isn't she..?” Ray said, and he moaned softly as his dick finally slid in. Cedrika yelped and buried her face in the man's chest, both of her holes now filled with the two officer's cocks. They started moving, and Cedrika couldn't help but moan loudly, her voice muffled by Ray's chest. She felt a pressure on her back, and hot breath on her neck. 

“Sh-she is indeed, f-fuck…” Marcus hissed under his breath, and Cedrika shivered and moaned, her body rocked by the thrusts of both men, her toes curling with pleasure.

Another slap from Marcus made her moan louder, and she wrapped her cuffed arms around Ray's neck. He looked up at her and smiled, leaning in and kissing her sloppily. At the same time, she felt a wet slimy tongue slide across her neck, then teeth biting into her ear and then on her shoulder. Her eyes rolled back with ecstasy, and her legs trembled, slipping on the bed. She collapsed on Ray, and Marcus chuckled, licking her ear. “Aww, getting tired already?”

Cedrika moaned, not even moving her body anymore and just letting the two men go at it as if they were fucking a doll. She broke the kiss with Ray, and turned her head around, the two officers switching actions as Marcus kissed her while Ray devoured her neck. 

After a few seconds, Marcus broke the kiss, and grunted, his breathing becoming a bit more heavy. She could feel both men thrusting harder than before, and she felt like she could explode at any moment.

And it seemed like that moment was right now.

“Aahh, f-fuuck, I-” Ray hissed, before thrusting his hips up, deep inside Cedrika. Marcus did the same, and in a matter of seconds, the girl was getting filled with their cum, warm inside of her womb and ass as it flowed in like water hoses. Then, finally, Marcus collapsed on top of the two, taking a few seconds to breathe before he rolled off to the side, and Cedrika did the same. They were now all laying besides each other on the bed.

A few seconds of silence passed, the three of them panting heavily, recovering from the climax. Both officers looked at Cedrika, and Ray opened his mouth, about to say something, when a phone started ringing. Marcus jumped, and rolled out of the bed, quickly grabbing the phone and answering.

“Officer White here, what's going on?” He quickly got his serious tone back as soon as he answered. But then he raised his eyebrows and his face illuminated. 

“Really? Wow, that's great! Glad we didn't get her there yet then... Oh, why? Well, traffic and all, we weren’t in a hurry so we didn't- yeah, no, alright. I'll tell them. Bye now.”

He quickly hung up and tossed the phone on his pile of clothes, then crawled back up on the bed, smirking a lil.

“Seems we did catch the wrong person after all… which means, well…” he looked at Ray, then examined Cedrika's body. “We have a lot of time on our hands.” 

Ray smirked as well, and Cedrika sighed in relief.

“But for now, how about a shower?” Ray asked, stretching. “I'm sweaty and sticky and I can bet miss… uh…” he looked at her and frowned a little.

“Huh, we've spent this much time together and yet we don't even know your name.” Marcus said.

“Cedrika.” the girl answered softly.

Ray nodded. “And uhm, I bet miss Cedrika is probably dirtier than the two of us combined.”

The three of them stood in silence. “Alright, she can go first.” Marcus said, rolling out of the bed once again to let Cedrika go. “We should probably uncuff you, hehe” he laughed softly, taking out the key and unlocking her handcuffs. “Here you go, you're free now.”

Cedrika rubbed her wrists, then climbed out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom. She looked back for a second at the two officers who were now talking about who knows what, and then closed the door, walking into the shower for a very much deserved clean up.


End file.
